


【虎君】绝对占有，相对自由

by IScream777



Category: ABO - Fandom, xiaohu - Fandom, 电竞同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IScream777/pseuds/IScream777
Summary: 只有严君泽知道李元浩是A，也只有李元浩知道严君泽是个O…





	【虎君】绝对占有，相对自由

**Author's Note:**

> #点梗进度（2/7），其实这篇文是三月多就写了很多的，最近看到修修补补改了一些，abo世界观，有狗明提及，注意避雷，  
#梗自陈粒的同名歌曲，安利一下陈粒的这首歌吧《绝对占有，相对自由》  
#团战都是我瞎写的有bug凑活着看叭…

“让我占有你  
让我占有你在你最好的年纪  
趁一切还崭新”

只有严君泽知道李元浩是A，也只有李元浩知道严君泽是个O。

独属于严君泽的他人难以察觉的信息素就像柠檬水中的酸味一样浅淡，所有人都以为他是beta，家人和朋友也鲜少有omega。也正是这样他才能过着不被过分保护的生活，没有人告诉他omega是什么样的，也没有人教过他任何有关omega的知识，只是自分化以来自己一次又一次的熬过发情期，熬着最原始的性欲无数个黑夜到天亮，揪着被子的手，指节发白。

他甚至不知道有抑制剂和隔断贴这样东西的存在。

李元浩也没好到哪去，没有本应该属于alpha的侵略性的味道，只有带着微苦和几乎嗅不到的酒精味，是槟榔酒的味道，beta，连医院的第二性别判定结果都这么写的。

你听说过那头52hz的鲸么，没有同类交流，在深海里不属于任何鲸群。严君泽和李元浩就是这样的，处于这个世界中孤独的中心不属于任何群体。

只是，他们更幸运。

在他们只有十八九岁年纪，互相嗅到了对方的信息素的味道，柠檬水解了槟榔酒的醉意，刚分化没多久的两个人纠缠着在床上，粗暴的剥下对方的衣服，嘴唇磕上牙齿的缠吻，腰间缠上的发软的双腿和搂紧脖颈的低头呜咽，身体起伏，薄汗在热烈的空气中挥发，连空气都醉醺醺的。身下的人仰头张着嘴大口呼吸露出了虎牙，毫无威慑力的在身上开疆扩土的alpha后背上留下深深的抓痕。眼泪蒙住了尚还年幼的上单的眼，钻进中单鼻子中的柠檬水的浅淡却似乎成了最好的催情药，在初次经历后两人躺在床上看着白的刺眼的天花板，没有电影中牵着的手，没有相拥在一起的晚安，甚至没有一根事后烟。也没有互相标记，连临时标记都没有，就像是两个不想负责的419的性爱一场。

两头同样发出52hz的鲸在深海相遇，脱离深海越出水面，又一起没入水中。

他们与任何人无异。

“让我占有你  
撕碎你然后像风握在我手里  
抱着我像空气”

严君泽从不稳定的发情期在一场BO3中爆发。

赛场上充斥着各类alpha信息素混合的味道，比赛中自然也没有人会收敛。同样是omega的史森明有简自豪前一夜就做好的标记，同时又在上场前打了抑制剂，贴了隔断贴，在自家alpha的领域之下也安得自在。

刘世宇的打法一如既往的莽，也一如既往的是gank型打野，抓上抓中抓下，野区大龙小龙还都要。上野联动使对面的上单过得并不好受，中路的李元浩也压着对面的刀，消耗走位躲技能还有秀的一匹的单杀，耳机里时不时还传来史森明嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻的笑声还有简自豪的“哇，他们难受死了。”

各类信息素的味道越来越浓，严君泽不断摁着tab，手指却在微微的颤抖。一波龙团时信息素的浓度更是到达了顶峰，满身冷汗粘腻的粘住了背上的队服，他已经被消磨殆尽的理智却清晰的在各种各样的信息素中分辨出那一丝槟榔酒的味道，免不了的口干舌燥。他的操作开始走形，厄加特背人没有背到，闪现也没有摁出来被对面锤石链住尽管够肉却还是被大量输出致死，到最后金身也没摁出来，他听见耳机里无数声的君泽没事没事没事，面对着黑白界面他心虚的低下头咬着手指甲，微微弓起身子像是在与自己为敌。还好前期的优势很大，赢了龙团，大龙也拿了下来。他余光看到李元浩的目光穿过刘世宇直直的射向他的位置，其他人都难以嗅到的槟榔酒的味道在他脑中炸开，像猎猎狂风铺天盖地的袭来，他站在风的最中心，他快要被这风撕碎。

他明白他知道了。

拿下龙团回家补满状态直接上高地一波了，看着对面水晶炸掉的那一刻，严君泽缩进了电竞椅中深深的呼出一口气，台下高呼RNG的声浪推动着各种各样的信息素上涌，他试图站起来去和选手握手，腿一软又跌回到了椅子上，旁边毫无察觉的刘世宇把他薅起来，他撑着已经没什么力气的腿勉强握完手后整个人直接搭在了李元浩的后背上，疲惫的闭上眼睛，由了人一步一步的把自己拖回后台。李元浩刻意收敛了自己的信息素，柠檬水涩涩的味道绕着他，他怕自己忍不住要直接拖人去洗手间来一发。

什么时间都可以，就现在不行，至少还有一场比赛才可能结束这场BO3。

李元浩第一次不想加班的心情到了极点，他想快点回到酒店把他脑子里现在除了游戏比赛之外的黄色废料付诸行动。

后台休息室里教练组还是没有绕过龙团那一波到底出了什么问题，和教练组谈过之后严君泽揉了揉鼻子以不舒服为由溜到了楼梯间，蹲在楼梯口通风的信息素少些的地方大口呼吸。

他的呼吸忽然一滞。

空气中浓烈的槟榔酒的气息冲进他的鼻腔，他抬头去看人脸的眼已经蒙上了一层水汽，声音颤抖的轻喊着人的名字。

“李元浩？”

他却没有得到反馈。

“你眼睛  
吞了我”

李元浩一低头就对上那双湿漉漉的眼睛，水汽氤氲里，他只看到了自己。于是他俯下身去张口咬在了颈侧已经微肿的腺体上。

“下半生的每个夜里  
夜里你湿润赤裸”

临时标记的安抚作用在严君泽身上起了效果，第二场比赛他能感受到李元浩散发出的信息素的味道，他不做声的笑了笑抬手去揉鼻子，耳朵尖到脸颊红的领队以为他发了烧伸手就要去试他额头。

推到高地中期焦灼毫无进展，三分钟过去也没有任何作为。找准机会史森明的牛头二连先手顶起了对面三个人，简自豪的卢锡安在后排不断找着不会被秒的输出站位走位躲掉关键技能硬生生用操作输出拉满，秒掉对面企图往野区做视野的打野和辅助，严君泽的一手剑魔开着大摁着q锤的对面头皮发麻，w拉回来配合锅老师青钢影进场拿到中单人头，小虎一手李姓佐伊在旁边睡到对方ad没有双招最后被直接彗星的高伤害秒掉，剩下的上单也被严君泽的q再次抬了起来留住，打出了ace，兵线进塔，直接一波赢下比赛。

“我***，我*，*，奈斯啊兄弟们”  
“哇我*明神无敌”  
“严君泽你是世界第一上单~”  
“虎将军这一通操作看得我头皮发麻”  
“乌贼！！！！！”

毫无悬念的2:0赢下了这场BO3，鞠躬向后走时李元浩勾住了严君泽的肩膀抬手揉乱了他的头发，严君泽有些不自觉的脸红，他面上还是一脸嫌弃的把李元浩推开，他有点怕李元浩耷拉下来要去gay他的手摸到他心脏跳的有多快，槟榔酒的味道在他的鼻腔绕了几圈，他的头有些晕甚至有点口干舌燥。李元浩也好不到哪去，清新的柠檬水味撒在他臂弯下低头走路的上单颈后，他睁开眼还能看到二十多分钟前他留在人颈侧的咬痕，他担心被哪个媒体发现曝光，alpha的占有欲心理却在作祟，希望镜头将两人的事捅出去，他好独占这么好的人。两人各自心怀鬼胎慢慢悠悠走在队伍的最后，却默契的在台下的阴影处一个谁都看不见的位置交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。

大巴车上两人并排坐在前座，悄悄的手指紧扣。

他们还不打算告诉任何人，他们彼此都很享受这种隐藏秘密奸情似得恋情。

恋情么？两个人都糊涂了。

临时标记所有的时效对于发情期的omega来讲只是暂时安抚的麻醉药，回到酒店后两人就迫不及待的搞在了一起。

当李元浩翻身将严君泽压在门上深吻，一向喜欢口嗨的上单霸霸只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音反抗，细长的手指抓住中单黑色的队服。场上横刀立马的虎大将军在场下却总有恶劣的孩子气，他看着严君泽脸色通红，那双眼睛里蒙着水汽使得他现在骂起人来都带这些可怜兮兮的意味，李元浩离人更近了些，气息喷吐在人耳边，咬住了人的耳垂，舌尖也在人软软的耳垂上打着转。舌苔刺激着敏感的耳朵，严君泽有些招架不住的腿软，顺着门要往下滑，被李元浩一把捞了起来没多少肉的严君泽，手伸进衣服里顺着人的脊背抚下，他闻到的柠檬水的味道多了甜腻，像是加了几块冰糖。

“要做把队服脱了再做，明天还有比赛…”

最后的理智交代的竟然是这件事，李元浩差点笑出来。他抬手去摸严君泽软软的刘海，被人别扭的偏头躲开了些，又好气又好笑的将人和自己的衣服脱下再抱到床上居高临下的看着他，李元浩散发出的信息素的气味无时无刻不在影响着严君泽，身上的薄汗附了一层，他觉得自己就像潮湿刚从海里跳出搁浅在岸上的鱼。

“要陪你上岸  
别的都不管”

当手指嵌入人身体时，bb机一样的人不说话了。

“那我来啦上单霸霸？”

发情期的omega天生对于性爱敏感的身体机制是骗不了人的，房间内只有墙壁上的夜灯散发着微弱的光。李元浩将对线运营的耐心拿出来，抑制着本能用平日里操控鼠标键盘修长的手指缓慢的帮人扩张，从一个指节都困难到最后可以自由来去。严君泽始终默不作声，牙齿咬在身上人压低的肩膀上，似乎又怕尖锐的虎牙刺伤人松了口，最后只留下沉重的呼吸，抬高的头和剧烈起伏的胸腔。信息素的味道炸开在空气中，是一瞬间的清明到混沌。

他是搁浅水里的鱼，马上要被烤了的那种。

“进来”他声音又小还在颤抖，要不是身下人重复到第二遍李元浩甚至怀疑自己是不是听错了，虽然早就不是第一次，他还是担心。

“如果还没适应可以再等一下的君泽。”

“李元浩你是不是个男人？你是不是不行？”

“噗…”lpl最gay中单笑出了声。

那可不，男人不能说不行。

“我要逆世界而行  
我要化成灰烬  
把你的路铺平”

李元浩低头去啃严君泽的腺体，疼的那细皮嫩肉的少年骂出声，抬着细溜溜的腿踢身上人的腿，偏偏疼痛中还走了神，似乎空调冷风吹的发情的人清醒了点。

“我们…真的能赢么”这是这种时候最不合时宜的话，像是从呲呀乱叫烧的火红的铁板上浇下的一桶冰水。

“能的，我们世界第一上单letme在呢不是，上单霸霸要带我赢啊”李元浩语气里话里都是插科打诨的不正经样，从人脖颈上抬起头盯着严君泽却认认真真的，愣是把人看的浑身发毛，侧过脸去。

他从来没有忘记过给他反馈，从竞技台上，到床上。

“随你自由来去”

深入浅出的一下下研磨在人的身体内，最初也是疼痛难忍的，漂亮细长的手指紧紧攥住床单，仰头呻吟如渴水的鱼，却还泪眼婆娑余光去瞥那人撑在他耳侧的手，职业选手多少有些手伤，他到底还是担心。

“君泽，专心”一句话让人回神，身上少年加快了速度，埋入的更深，才反应过来的严君泽暗骂了声什么，快感如同电流传到身上每个细胞中，他哆嗦一下，腿弯曲起，脚趾也狠狠蜷起，眼神一下子失了焦，惊叫一声，又用手捂住嘴，酒店核心不太好。

这场性爱两人都不知道是怎么结束的，只是拥眠了一夜好梦。

也没有什么都忘了。

李元浩记得，上单那双平日里不喜不怒的眼睛里蓄满泪水，眼泪想断了线了珠子往下掉，像被欺负受了惊的小受，湿漉漉的。李元浩顶不住这样的目光和旖旎景象，闭眼低头去亲人脸颊，咸涩的眼泪进了嘴里，他发誓他这辈子都不要尝第二次。

那太苦了。

他也从来没有想到，陪他站到最后的人中少了这么一个人。

“我想退役了”未来的某一天扣着电竞椅的严君泽把自己缩成一团，也一副不喜不怒的样子，他低声嘟囔着，对面也只有李元浩一个人，看似是商量也只有李元浩知道，他的上单霸霸决定了的事，八条小虎鲨加八只狂小狗都拉不回来。

这滋味比凉拌苦瓜都苦，比队医开的中药都苦，比那天他曾尝过的眼泪都苦。

他说，尊重你的所有选择，给你自由。

眼神中却不相符的满是期翼的光。

于是他躲进了王八的壳里，真的选择了相对的自由，却独独把那个少年留在了迷茫的前路上。

他狡辩，王八的壳太小了，住不下两个人。

“我只属于你  
我只属于你在这短暂的生命”

“我靠，你们哪个逼昨天喝酒了，还一股柠檬水味”刘世宇皱起鼻子闻了闻空气，神色紧张的回头看队员，赛前喝酒可是大事。

仔仔细细看了一遍眼光最后停留在严君泽和李元浩身上，中单的手正勾着上单的小指玩的不亦乐乎，上单也不理他，侧头去看大巴车外啥都没有的景色，脖子上腺体处贴着一大块膏药。

欲盖弥彰。

“我靠，你俩真行，俩beta都能搞一块去？”说完这句话看到后座的史森明投来看傻逼的表情才后知后觉的又嚷起来“艹，你们两个逼什么情况”

一个只能闻到李元浩alpha信息素的omega和一个只能闻到严君泽omega信息素的alpha。

命运使然，就像两个人本来就应该在一起。

“用一生去执行。”

之后有一天，他牵起他的手，吻在了每一个指节上。

那是所有未来的承诺。

“互动么？”  
“和虎将军互动还挺有意思的。”

曾经RNG的上单霸霸在直播摄像头的小框里笑的见牙不见眼，露出了颗白白亮亮的小虎牙。


End file.
